


Just Us

by injunnings



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coming In Pants, Dom Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Hand Jobs, Heavy Petting, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Relationship, Liu Yang Yang is a Brat, Liu Yang Yang-centric, M/M, Making Out, Praise Kink, Sub Liu Yang Yang, Touch-Starved Liu Yang Yang, Touching Over Clothes, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery is Whipped, kind of?, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/injunnings/pseuds/injunnings
Summary: Yangyang gets a little bit overwhelmed during a make-out session.
Relationships: Liu Yang Yang/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery
Comments: 6
Kudos: 131





	Just Us

**Author's Note:**

> *transferred to new account from Queer39* 
> 
> I just really wanted to write touch-starved, oversensitive Yangyang, okay? 🥺 Sorry if this is bad lol 
> 
> aaand here’s some extra details for context, since I just kinda jump right into it: 
> 
> • this is a sequel to [Close](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383428), which is just fluff, but both can be read on their own  
> • if you do read both, you can decide if you want them to take place on the same day, or be more spaced out in time. either works ;P  
> • and since I don’t write this in right away, they’re sitting, with yy on kh’s lap (I imagined them sort of propped up against the headboard of a bed, but you can imagine it another way if you’d like)  
> anyway, enjoy!

It’s so overwhelming, but it feels so good to be held; to be kissed, with Kunhang’s lips warm against his own and his roaming touch gentle and comforting. Maybe it’s too much.

Kunhang licks along the seam of his lips, hands running up and down his sides, and Yangyang gasps a little, allowing for Kunhang to slip inside, warm tongue gently exploring his mouth, while his hands continue to wander, slipping under the hoodie that’s much too big for him to ghost over his heated skin.   
  


Yeah... Definitely too much. Before he knows it, the stimulation has him trembling pathetically, his cock hard in his sweatpants. And, to make it worse, Yangyang’s nerves are so saturated with the fuzzy, hot feelings of Kunhang’s affectionate touches, that he doesn’t even notice until Kunhang pulls back for breath, hands continuing to caress along his sides as he subconsciously glances over the younger’s shaky body where he’s sat on the taller’s lap, knees bracketing his hips, his eyes catching on the swell in his sweatpants. 

“Aw, look at you...” He murmurs lowly, “Is it too much?” He moves to thumb at the fabric towards the inside of the smaller’s thigh, and Yangyang, as it dawns on him what Kunhang is referring to, is absolutely mortified. His face burns when a tiny whimper slips out at the teasing touch, his legs tightening around Kunhang’s hips as one hand moves to shove his hoodie further down over himself in embarrassment, the other braced on Kunhang’s chest, as to not lose his balance. 

Kunhang fights the urge to let out a fond laugh at how cute the younger is in his flustered state.

“It’s alright. You’re okay,” He says, trying to sound comforting, as he reaches to gently move Yangyang’s hand from where he’s clutching the hem of his hoodie in a death grip. 

“Sorry, ‘m sorry-” The smaller rushes out in apology, covering his eyes with sweater paw-ed hands and blushing even harder when Kunhang lifts the hoodie back up, and Kunhang can’t help but smirk when he sees the small, but now-clear tent in the younger’s pants. 

Leaving the hoodie like how it had been in the first place, he moves to nudge Yangyang’s hands away from his face, guiding them back to rest against his chest, and his heart pangs a little when he sees Yangyang’s teary eyes and distraught expression, body hunched over as if to make himself smaller. 

“Hey... Look at me... It’s okay,” he repeats softly, slipping his own hands to settle back on the younger’s hips. “It’s just me, Yangie. I promise it’s okay.” Yangyang lets out a shaky breath, cheeks still burning red as he shivers at the light touches. There’s a beat of silence, and Yangyang squeezes his eyes shut, trying his hardest to calm himself down, before he opens them again, feeling the older’s soft gaze on him.

“Do you want some help, or do you need a little time?” Kunhang prods gently in question, leaning to kiss Yangyang’s flushed cheek. Yangyang hesitates, fingers itching to pull his hoodie back down to cover himself again, but he fights it. Instead, he forces himself to mull the offer over in his head for a minute, and really, he knows that Kunhang would be gentle with him if he did ask for help... 

He tries to keep that thought in mind when he, after a moment or two, manages to get out a shaky, “Please... Can you- Maybe...?” 

Kunhang just smiles, eyes turning up into crescents.

“Whatever you need,” he says softly, thumbing at Yangyang’s sides as he goes to peck his lips sweetly, before dropping to press more kisses into the crook of his neck. Yangyang exhales a shaky breath when Kunhang’s hand slides up his thigh, petting along the more-sensitive inside, before he finally ghosts over where he really needs it. Yangyang lets out a little noise, and Kunhang lifts his head from the junction of his neck, where a faint pink mark had been left behind. 

“Is this okay?” He asks, hand still hovering just above the tent in Yangyang’s sweatpants, and Yangyang nods weakly, a little hesitantly. “I need words,” the older adds in a soft voice. 

“Y-yes. Please... Just like- Can you be gentle?” Yangyang requests quietly, breath hitching when Kunhang’s hand settles a little bit more, his palm brushing over his crotch and making him fidget. 

“Of course,” the taller breathes out, “But please remember that we can always stop, okay? You have all the control,” he reminds, nosing a little at Yangyang’s cheek when he leans to leave a few kisses along his jaw. 

He starts out slow, gently running his hand up the hard line of the younger’s cock in his sweatpants experimentally, and even just that makes Yangyang shiver, face burning impossibly brighter as he feels himself harden more. Kunhang continues steadily, following the way his erection curves up a bit towards his hip with his palm over and over again as he settles into a rhythm. 

Yangyang can only watch, breath catching in his throat at both the feeling of Kunhang’s warm palm against him, the other resting on his thigh, and the way the taller is so focused on the movement of his own hand running in short strokes up and down his hardness. He knows he’s not that big, and even through the layers of his clothes, he knows Kunhang can feel it too. Maybe in another situation, he would be self-conscious of it, but right now, he can’t bring himself to be. Not when Kunhang keeps moving his hand over him so nicely, making his head cloud with pleasure.

“So pretty,” the brunet murmurs absently, pressing just a little harder as he thumbs over the head a few times, and Yangyang can’t stop the small cry that leaves his lips at the touch, thighs trembling when Kunhang’s hand goes back to running over him again, rubbing a little faster, his other hand jumping to settle back on his side, holding the smaller steady as he fidgets in his lap. 

The feeling of Kunhang’s hand like this makes him feel so weak, his whole body shivering as the pleasure builds and builds, the taller not letting up on his touches. 

“Kunhang-” He whimpers out the name, tossing his head back a bit when Kunhang angles his palm a little differently, speeding up for a moment to rub the heel of his palm in quick circular motions over his tip again. 

“Doing so well, Yangie. So good for me...” And Kunhang knows he needs the praise, knows he needs to be told he’s good in a voice that’s soft and comforting, as he returns to stroking up and down his cock once more. 

But it’s so much. _Too_ much. Yangyang hardly even knows what to do with himself. Everything is so sensitive, and it feels _so good_. He’s so close, he can’t stop himself from squirming uncontrollably in Kunhang’s lap, clutching tightly at the fabric of the taller’s t-shirt. All he can do is pant and shake and whimper as Kunhang nudges him closer and closer to the edge, rubbing his palm relentlessly over his clothed cock in quick motions until Yangyang is finally coming, one last silent cry leaving his pretty mouth and eyes rolling back into his head as he lets his orgasm take over. His back arches all on its own, and he ruts his hips forward the best he can, body convulsing as the overwhelming pleasure surges through him in waves. Kunhang can feel the subtle dampness of the younger’s release seeping through the material of his sweatpants where his hand is still stroking over him, though a little slower now, doing his best to help him ride out his high. For some reason, it makes him feel sort of proud that he was able to help Yangyang feel this good. 

“That’s it... Let it all out... Good boy...” he praises sweetly, his other hand soothing up and down Yangyang’s trembling back. Yangyang mewls a little bit at the words, the praise making his body jolt forwards as Kunhang’s hand runs up his twitching cock again, dragging the last spurts of sticky white from him and into his pants. 

The smaller slumps limply against Kunhang when he’s finally finished, feeling nothing but exhausted and absolutely delirious after his mind-blowing high. 

Kunhang keeps the silence for a minute, letting Yangyang collect himself and slow his panting, petting over his clammy back as his breathing slowly returns to normal. He can feel Yangyang nuzzle into the crook of his neck as he thumbs comfortingly over his shoulder-blade, and he inhales quietly, before putting an end to the extending quiet.   
  
  


“Wow,” he breathes quietly, “Did it feel good?”

Yangyang gives a muffled hum, shyly nodding a little, and Kunhang can tell he’s getting sleepy now. 

“We should shower,” he says, shifting a little bit under him, though they both know he is mostly suggesting this for the younger, as Kunhang is not the one who just ruined his pants. Yangyang lets out a little noise at the uncomfortable sensitivity he feels at being jostled, and hazily, a thought comes to mind. 

“What about you, though?” He asks, voice coming out slow and a little croaky. 

“Mm, don’t worry about me. This was for you,” Kunhang states, lips twisting up a little as he leans to drop kisses to Yangyang’s head. 

“Next time, then?” The smaller questions, sounding a little hopeful in the request, and Kunhang rolls his eyes, though his smile grows. 

“Sure. Next time. Now come on, before you fall asleep.”

“Carry me~” The smaller demands playfully, only clinging tighter to Kunhang. 

“Absolutely not.” The older tries to deadpan, but he can’t help but laugh a little when the younger grumbles at this answer. 

_Absolutely not_ , his own voice echos in his mind, when ten minutes later, he is _absolutely_ carrying a very smug Yangyang to the bathroom. 

Yeah... He’s whipped.   
  


♡

**Author's Note:**

> With the sheer amount of Stray Kids garbage I have in my drafts, I have no idea how whatever this is ended up being the second fic I’m actually posting, but here we are... Hopefully it wasn’t terrible,, 😅
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading, and if you ever wanna chat, I’m always down uwu 
> 
> Twitter (cw//nsfw): [@injunnings](https://mobile.twitter.com/injunnings)  
> Curious Cat: [here](https://curiouscat.qa/injunnings)  
> 
> 
> Also, regarding the fic ideas I mentioned in my first work, I’d prob forget about them, bc I’ve pretty much given up on writing them, so rip 💀 (and if you don’t know what I’m talking about, good lmao)


End file.
